narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cataclysmic Dilapidation of Two Masters!
Taijutsu ... many people misunderstand and underestimate Taijutsu. With the use of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu was ignored for some times, it is rare to find true Taijutsu masters these days. Many portray Taijutsu to be great physical prowess put into close range physical combat, the truth is, Taijutsu is an art, an art mastered by few. Taijutsu has the power to destroy armies and nations if mastered correctly. So, what will happen when two masters of such destructive collide? In this tale, our hero is a man who gets a thrill out of endangering his life. A man who was known to fear a few and truly respect a few. He is a man who mastered Taijutsu to the maximum. A man who walked the path that no one ever survived. Heisuke of the silver flames. Heisuke heard that another master of Taijutsu lived on the outskirts on the fire country, in a small village. He learned that the man is a master of Taijutsu and a practitioner of the Kinjutsu known as the Eight Gates. Heisuke heard about him for a while and he waited for the right moment to go and challenge that master who went by the name, Naien. Heisuke was close to the outskirts of the fire country, he was hunting criminals with two of his friends, Alvaro and Hiroshi. The three were having a meal in an inn and enjoying a friendly talk about politics and how things are after the fourth shinobi war. "Well guys, I guess I'll be gone for a couple of days." said Heisuke while drinking his tea which was served to him in the inn. "Hmm? why is that? what are you planning? I bet you're planning to hunt a big one without sharing the money am I right, Heisuke?" asked Alvaro in an irritated way as he was pointing his finger at Heisuke. "What? no it's nothing like that." said Heisuke while laughing. "He has a new target, he's going to challenge the Taijutsu master we heard about a while ago. He lives near here." said Hiroshi after taking a sip of his tea. Alvaro looked at Hiroshi and then turned his attention back at Heisuke "Is that right?" asked Alvaro. "Well yeah, a Taijutsu master like myself, it will be nothing less than an interesting fight. Don't worry, I won't die ... well the correct term is, I will win or die trying!" said Heisuke as he stood up and started walking out of the inn "Three days, at the usual meeting spot ... I'll be there!" said Heisuke while walking away. As soon as Heisuke got out of the inn, he made a B line towards the location of Naien's house, he had already asked about it in the village and being a small village with low population, it was rather easy to find where he lives. "The eight gates ... I've heard about this technique, well actually, I've seen it with my own eyes. This Naien shall be a worthy foe. From what I've heard, he is very adept at ninjutsu as well. He possess a fire Kekkei Genkai, hmph. My flames can beat any heat in existance, I'll use his flames as a fuel for mine!" thought Heisuke as he made his way to Naien's house. Like every tale, this one was not without any adversary. As our so called hero marched towards Naien's house without realizing the plight of the situation, the situation became even more convoluted than ever. The baroque encompassment has again managed to make people in the very presence to somewhat ludicrous. Forecasting for an easy triumph as always, he was about to make his life's biggest inadvertence, which would surely lead to cataclysmic end. At this point Heisuke had crossed the 'Rubicon' and had signaled the beginning of the end (ironically). With every step he took, he arrived one step closer to his own bereavement. The exquisite environment, is actually grotesque. Since, the flowers and the long trees release a chemical which enters the brain and triggers a cascading release of norepinephrine, dopamine and serotonin. Since it stimulates the mesolimbic reward pathway, causing euphoria, dizziness and excitement, it is prone to abuse and addiction. The victim may become obsessed or perform repetitive tasks such as cleaning, hand-washing, or assembling and disassembling objects. Withdrawal is characterized by excessive sleeping, eating and depression-like symptoms, often accompanied by anxiety and drug-craving. Only, the locals such as Naien were immune to such noxious substance. However, this was just one side of the story. Like a coin this story had another side, on the other hand Naien was melancholic and skeptic, he still could not believe that it had been a month since his student; Hotaru, who was more like a brother had left his tutelage. Although, youthful, Naien was no fool. He could easily notice the drastic change in the atmosphere. Even though he was not a sensor, he could sense someone with potentially large reserves approaching towards him. By that time he had already calculated if he would have stayed there, they will end up destroying the village. So, he decides to further venture in the forest. Perhaps he was curious to see how does the Shinobi perform against the natural chemicals in the area. He exactly knew such a man would approach him. Now, since you may wonder how? Let me remind this again, Naien's brain also contains evolved sensory centers enabling him to "see" events outside of his range of sight, or even, in a limited way, see the future. If he focuses on clairvoyance he can see up to a 100 years into the future. Yesterday, in his dream he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure approaching him today, he also noticed the shadowy figure was no normal shinobi, but much more than what meets the eye. A taijutsu grand master and a proficient martial artist with silver flames wrapped around his wrist. He knew the man had a muscular build and was nearly 180 cm tall, however, since it was a dream he was not totally able to focus and hence he could neither see his face nor know his name. It was a pretty intriguing situation for a warrior of his caliber. He awaited for the man to arrive as he sat on a rock in a perfect posture, meditating and patiently waiting for the intruder. "This should be fun!" Naien thought to himself. The silence in the environment perhaps signaled the silence before the storm. Perchance, Heisuke's craving for a tenacious wrangle would ultimately bring about the inevitable. Heisuke had asked for directions for Naien's residence, he wanted to locate him so he could go and challenge him. Luckly, the man who told him about Naien's location, warned him of such plants. Heisuke has the power to control air molecules, he is skilled enough to manipulate the molecules in the air as he wishes. When he got close to the plant, Heisuke clarified the air around him from the gas by keeping the normal air molecules and getting rid of the harmful gas molecules, of course, this needed lots of concentration on Hiesuke's end and he didn't want to waste chakra. After clarifying the air around him from the harmful gas, Heisuke used Chakra Enhanced Speed, a technique compared to space-time techniques in terms of speed, he moved with enormous speed towards Naien's residence. He didn't find Naien around, Heisuke could feel heat energy and he knows how humans' body heat feels, he needs to find Naien and he was sure that he would be around somewhere by concentrating, Heisuke was able to locate a human presence in the jungle and he went to investigate and see if it was Naien. Heisuke ran into the jungle towards the direction of this human presence, he felt his chakra level from miles away, and finally, Heisuke appeared behind the man. He waited for the man's reaction as he knows that Naien knows that he is present. It seemed like Naien was expecting Heisuke. Naien turned and slowly opened his left eye as he said, "A shinobi from Iwagakure probably a bounty hunter from your distinctive smell, your clothes give away too much, those boots are new yet they have soil and granules stuck on them. Let me guess you're traveling from Konoha, you are traveling across the world perhaps searching for a new prey probably by the looks of your face, your last opponent was not much of a challenge so you are unsatisfied, you're not looking you're hunting. From the distinctive build and prominent masculinity you specialize in taijutsu, armed and unarmed combat, great raw strength from your stature undoubtedly you're a martial artist. I can see it in your eyes, you're anxious perhaps dying to try something, let me deduce this for you, you have created something new or have re-discovered a new ability that you are dying to try. With the speed you dashed in here, I could hear you all the way, that was enhanced by chakra assuming you have a superior control over chakra and no gas mask hmm? What can we say about that? You're a wind release user. Exactly 180 cm tall and probably you do produce silver flames, if not then at least flames evident by the residue of the burning product in your finger gaps and nails. Unarguably you're a judoka, just look at those stains in your cloths, although small but nothing is unobservable. Also, you're not traveling alone, I have sensed three people, so who are those two, more bounty hunters? By the looks of it, you're here to accomplish something isn't it? I keep hiding myself in order to find peace yet people such as you keep arising like rabid dogs time and again!" this showed his astute deductive skills and natural intelligence. Naien opened both of his eyes and in a deep voice questioned Heisuke, "What is it you seek, stranger?" A bewildering question again vented the carcinogenic lull. Naien being euphemistic perpetuated his circumvent deplorable looks. Naien hypothesized Heisuke was inarticulate and doltish. For he knew, his way of cogitation would surely befuddle and leave his opponent in marvel. Naien was rather relishing the moment. He knew he had found a laudable but asinine foe. However, he did not want to engage in a dogfight with anyone not when he had his mind engrossed to various Shinobi politics. Hiesuke stared at Naien and paused for a second after he heard all of Naien's knowledge about him. "... Nah, no need for all this information, I'm just here to kick your sorry ass, that's all" said Heisuke with a grin on his face, Heisuke didn't know how Naien knew all of this information about him. However, Heisuke didn't seem to care. He didn't know what feet Naien was capable of achieving, but he only wanted to fight Naien, that was his goal and why he went there. "Well, Naien. Let me introduce myself as I didn't like your introduction. I'm Heisuke of the silver flames, my goal is to kick your ass. That's why I came here, do you accept my challenge?" "Even if I do what good that will do? People such as you are only good for creating chaos, nonetheless balance must be maintained so, I do accept your challenge. Let's see what you've got!" replied Naien in a cynical tone as he rose and stretched himself. Naien gave Heisuke a blunt challenging look enraging his opponent. "Haha! looks like you're itching for a fight too." said Heisuke. "Now, let's see if you're a Taijutsu master as they say. I'll give you the first move, attack and feel free to have the first blow." "I don't take the first turn, be my guest, go ahead. Your challenge, your honors!" replied Naien with a small grin on his face. "Fine then" said Hiesuke before making a one handed Tiger seal. "Earth Release: Earth Flow River" a puddle of mud appeared right under Naien. Without wasting time Heisuke made the tiger hand seal once more "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" he said spitting fireballs at Naien, they had a light blue color. As Heisuke was a master of chakra control, he could make the chakra in the fireballs burst which will create an explosion, this was one of his fighting styles. The fireballs exploded when they were heading towards Naien to increase the area of damage and the efficiency of the attack. "''You call yourself a taijutsu master yet you resort to ninjutsu? Pathetic! Either you're blind or you don't know about after images" the voice came from behind Heisuke. A shadowy figure stood behind him as Naien whom he had apparently hit began to flicker away soon revealing himself to be an after image. The shadowy figure walked towards Heisuke as he took off his shroud and revealed his body armor. Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays Category:Role-Play Battles